Further exemplary embodiments and advantages result from the following description of the drawings. Exemplary embodiments of the invention are depicted in the drawings. The drawings, the description and the claims contain numerous features in combination. The specialist in the field will also advantageously consider the features in isolation and integrate them into useful further combinations.